


Breakfast Can Wait

by dea_umbrium



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Ambiguously Queer Character, F/M, Genderqueer Character, Other, Pre Derek Hale/Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 08:26:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3685200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dea_umbrium/pseuds/dea_umbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>**Rewritten as of April 20, 2015**</p><p>For the TFLN challenge. Prompt was: <i>(847): Did my roommate wake up in your girlfriend's apartment in drag again?</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast Can Wait

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the TFLN challenge. Dialogue heavy, tense is weird. Prepare yourself.

“Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.”  
  
“The hell? Ugh.”  
  
“Bzz. Bzz. Bzz.”  
  
“This better be good.”  
  
From Boyd:  Did my roommate wake up in your girlfriend’s apartment in drag again? (Sent: 5:37am)  
  
“Fuck.”  
  
There was the rustle of blankets being pulled back and the groan of an old but comfortable mattress, then the slap of feet on hardwood.  
  
“Dammit! That’s cold.”  
  
Scottie hurriedly pushed their feet into their slippers and rushed to their door. They stopped and then pulled on their robe to ward off the chill, calling out to the other occupant of the apartment, “Kira! Wake up!”  
  
Kira isn’t one to sleep deeply so close to her usual get-up time, so she sprung up at the urgency in her beloved’s voice, already pulling back her covers.  
  
“Scottie! What’s wrong?” she shouted, voice echoing in the small space.  
  
“Boyd just texted me. Derek might be here.”  
  
“Crap.”  
  
  
  
“He always looks so peaceful.”  
  
“I know. I hate Spanx, so I don’t know how he does it all the time. Especially with everything else.”  
  
The occupant of the couch groaned as if to agree or contradict what was said.  
  
“Oh, he’s waking up, I think. I should probably start breakfast. Will you stay here with him, while I get him some water?”  
  
“Yeah, no problem, hun. You’re awesome by the way.”  
  
“I know. Don’t be too hard on him, Scottie.”  
  
“No promises, babe.”  
  
  
  
Derek Hale woke up grumpy, as he was wont to do after having fallen asleep somewhere uncomfortable whilst drunk, to find himself somewhere he desperately did not want to be. He also awoke to see someone he did not want to see. He was also wearing something he didn’t want to wear.  
  
Derek Hale’s day wasn’t going very well so far.  
  
He groaned as he sat up on the couch, alerting his company to his wakefulness as they were deeply engrossed in an episode of Orange is the New Black.  
  
“Hi, Scottie,” he managed to rasp.  
  
“Water, next to you on the side table.”  
  
“You’re the best.”  
  
“Yes, I am, but Kira’s the one that put it there. She’s finishing up breakfast. I’ll go put on some coffee while you take a shower. There’s already clothes for you in the bathroom. Toothbrush is where you left it and your glasses are in your purse.”  
  
“Kay. Thanks.”  
  
“Don’t thank me yet. You have to sit through the lecture… again. Because obviously it didn’t stick. You’re just lucky I didn’t call my mom.”  
  
Scottie turned and caught the hungover man’s gaze and kept it, trying to impart the seriousness of what they were saying. It was unnecessary considering the threat of Momma McCall was frightening enough without the McCall Look of Disappointment (trademark pending).  
  
Derek winced because Melissa McCall is goddess of healing and deliverance and smacking upside the head. She is not good for hangovers or other stupid life choices — she is the best, but she’s a mom not to be reckoned with.  
  
So Derek went and got a shower like he was told.  
  
  
  
Derek appeared in the kitchen/dining area dressed and slightly more awake. He then dove upon the coffee like a starving predator on a wildebeest. He was only stopped by the dual looks of disappointment aimed at him.  
  
“Good boy. Coffee after you sit down and act like a civilised person.”  
  
He had the sense to sit quickly and also managed to look contrite which softened Kira a bit, but then she remembered being pulled out of bed early on one of her days off and that she’d have to vacuum sequins and glitter out of her couch again, and her face twisted once more.  
  
“So, lecture time. Scottie, if you’ll start, I’ll pour coffee and then we can serve ourselves.”  
  
“Of course, Kira. Thanks.”  
  
“Now, Derek, as by now you’re aware, you’re going to be lectured on your irresponsible behaviour again. As I hope you aware, this is the second time that I’ll be doing so. I hope this time it sticks because I don’t actually want to freak out about you being lost for a fifth time.”  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
“Good. So, let’s bypass the ‘what the fuck were you thinking?’ and - Thanks, Kira - and go with the you need to stop doing this because it’s dangerous for you physically and for us emotionally. Do you understand? Nod for yes. Shake your head for no.”  
  
Derek nodded.  
  
“Good. So the question remains: why do you keep doing this? You can talk now. We’ll wait for you to answer. If it’s something really sensitive, well you don’t have to go into detail, but we’d like to do whatever we can to help.”  
  
“Scottie’s right. We don’t really want to invade your privacy, but we don’t like that you’re doing something that can be dangerous. You get that we care about you, right?”  
  
Derek nodded again, mouth full before remembering that he was allowed to speak and then promptly choked on his mouthful of coffee. He managed to clear his airway and swallow before the other two could get around to try and help.  
  
Red-faced he started to speak, “I don’t really have any good reason except that I like Erica dressing me up, but it only ever happens when we’re going out to party and then I feel like I need to drink or something because I don’t like so many people looking at me and then I remember that I’m a bad drunk, so I try to leave and it’s only been like that for the last few times.”  
  
Kira and Scottie both looked shocked and concerned in equal measure. However, they stayed seated because signalled that he wasn’t done.  
  
“It’s only been recently that I’ve been able to parse anything about what I’ve been feeling and well, I guess you’re irritated that I end up here after?” questioned Derek, motioning for the other two to speak.  
  
“Well, I mean, we’re mostly worried. It’s a bit of a bother getting up so early, but it’s only that after we realise that you’re okay. It’s scary when we wake up and realise that no one knows where you are. I know it bugs Boyd. Scottie?”  
  
“It bugs them all a lot. But they’re not saying anything because apparently the last time they said anything, you kind of got in Isaac’s face. We’re the ones you come to, or rather you come to Kira’s apartment, so we thought that this was probably a safe space for you. We just don’t really get why?”  
  
Derek looked down, playing with the  silverware and flatware before sighing and answering.  
  
“Oh. Yeah, I kind of did. I just — it took me a while to figure out that I was gay, but I mean, after I met you all I realised that there were other gender expressions and I just, I’m not good with understanding myself like that and….  
  
“I don’t know what to do. You’re both safe because you won’t judge or anything. I know the others won’t but I just feel safer with you two. I also feel like you’d understand better.  
  
“And I feel like you wouldn’t think I’m a stupid or a coward.”  
  
This time Scottie and Kira didn’t wait, they just went and encircled Derek in their arms while the older man — person shook. Breakfast could wait.  
  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> It's not blatant but Scott is trans and genderqueer and uses singular they pronouns. Kira is ambiguously queer as in I can't decide. Derek is a little confused bb.
> 
> I'm not sure if I'm happy with this one, but it's better than the first go round. 
> 
> I might rewrite this again. Who knows.
> 
> Come bug me on [tumblr](http://shedonewentboom.tumblr.com).


End file.
